Ikioi: Breathe
by xx.Risk
Summary: [SasukeOC]


**Mood: **Creative

**Time: **6:17 pm

**Date: **September 14th 2007

**Listening to: **Your Guardian Angel; The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Metsuki is mine._

**This will take place when Sasuke goes to Orochimaru.**

**

* * *

**

**_I can always remember… The faintest light, amongst the darkest sky. A picture in my mind that could never fade away, as I float there, in an endless sea of darkness. I'm really not sure if I'm floating upright, upside down, on my back, or anything of the sort… I was just _there_. Watching the light in front of me, it seems to draw closer. Soon it envelopes me and the area around me, blinding my line of vision. Then, everything goes black._**

Am I dead?_' I think to myself, panic rising in my chest. My hands clutch at the ground I lay on, and I swallow. A scent reaches me, the distinct scent of flowers. And the soft hymn of some sort. '_Wait… Ground? Where… am I?_' Slowly, my eyes open, and I find myself staring at a dark night sky. Turning my head, I come to realize I am laying in a field of white and red flowers. Sitting up, I look around slowly, only, where as I might usually feel fear, I felt… Empty. Nothing. Something slipped down my cheek, landing on my hand. Lifting my fingers, I find water falling down my face. '_Why am I crying?

Shooting up, a sharp breath was inhaled through the girl's lips. Shaking, she clutched the edge of her sheet, knuckles white. Wide, crimson pools stared in horror at her covered legs, though they were unfocused as she drew in sharp, raspy breaths.

I cant breathe.-

As if her pleading thoughts had been answered, a hand pressed her shoulder, a second helping her out of the bed. Chest heaving, and body trembling, it seemed that her standing and sudden movement caused a terrible pain, as she hunched over, coughing into her hands. Two hands massaged her back, helping her through it. A third and fourth held her sides to hold her upright, a second pair on her shoulders. A curtain of pale, blonde locks shadowed her face, her cream complexion had faded into a ghostly white.

"Relax, Metsuki. It was just a dream." The voice soothed. Her cupped hands were leaking blood now, dripping onto the spotless wood floor, but still, her coughing fit seemed to have calmed a bit, as she breathed in and out slowly. Trembling still, she opened her eyes, gently tearing from the arm's grasp, and disappearing into the bathroom. Washing the blood from her hands, she trembled still. As she stood there, rinsing her hands, she glanced to the doorway, where Kinomaru stood, watching her quietly.

"Sorry Master Kidomaru." She mumbled.

"For what?"

"Worrying you." She mumbled, dropping her gaze. He laughed.

"No need to be sorry, Metsu." he replied. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." She replied, reaching up to rinse the blood from her face and chin, where it had gathered. Once finished, she dried herself. She passed Kidomaru, sitting on the bed, and crossing her legs. Doing so, she laced her fingers and closed her eyes, as if meditating.

"Was it the dream again?"

Kidomaru was one of the Sound Four, but in her opinion, one of the most kind. She'd met him when she'd first came to the Sound Village, and he'd sheltered her from some of the rather twisted ways of the Sound. She was pretty much a servant to him, so she could remain safe, which was odd considering she was a year older than the fourteen year old boy. She'd also been one of the few people to see past his extra four limbs, and accept him for the person he truly was.- even if he was a bit evil at times.

She nodded, trying to calm herself. He watched her back, which was to him, to the mark on the back of her neck, only visible because of her pigtails. Scribbled in Kanji was the word **Ikioi**, which meant _Life_. Everything about her way tied to that little word, a puzzle that no one had yet figured out. Only one person knew the answers, and it seemed that Metsuki had dedicated her entire life to finding that one person.

"Anything… new?" Again, she shook her head. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as two pairs of his arms crossed over his chest. "Man." He groaned, sinking down to sit against the wall beside her bed, watching her back, as slowly, one by one, the muscles relaxed.

"You don't have to stay here, Master Kidomaru." She murmured softly. He smirked.

"I have to be sure you're okay, Metsu."

"No-"

"Don't argue with me."

"My apologies." She mumbled quickly, and he chuckled again.

"Just… try and get some rest. Orochimaru wants to introduce us to his new student tomorrow." He added, stepping closer to her to pat her head, in turn, she looked up at him, warm coal meeting emotionless crimson.

"…Yes Master Kidomaru." She mumbled, looking back down. He smiled, before turning to leave.

"See you in the morning."

"…Good Night." He clicked the light off, leaving her sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at the moonlit floor, quietly. He shoulders slumped, and she closed her eyes with a sigh.


End file.
